Desperation
by yvj
Summary: Story was formally the Ties that Bind. I've reuploaded this story with a few revisions. A new crime organization has their eyes set on Middleton, and it's up to kim to stop them. Meanwhile Ron encounters a new friend with secrets of his own.
1. Prologue

I had already totally forgotten about this story(formally known as The Ties That Bind), because I got caught up in other projects. So I've re uploaded it and depending on the feedback. I'll decide if it's worth completing. Oh it may not seem like it at first but this story will get a little sci- fi later on(if I bother to keep on updating). This story is Post STD . Read and review

P.S I don't own Kim Possible. And if anyone has any suggestions for a better title let me know. Desperation isn't sitting too well with me right now

* * *

Prologue. 

David took in a deep breath, as he backed away. The rain beat down on his body, each drop felt as if it weighed ten pounds. He clutched at his ribs, as he hunched towards the ground. His bruised face told the story of tonight's fight, a fight he had wanted no part of. A fight he had never saw coming, but he had to fight, he had to win.

"I can't lose" he thought as he caught a glimpse, of two objects a few feet away from him.

He squinted his eyes in the darkness, he had to be sure. A few seconds later he was positive about what he was seeing. He spotted the two handguns he had tossed aside earlier. He sighed, there was no honor in ending the battle this way. But he had no choice.

No choice, the words resonated in his head. He broke into a sprint, towards the two guns. He ran as quickly as he could, simultaneously trying not to slip upon the wet roof. He began to panic slightly, as he heard the sound of foot steps from behind him.

"Damn, he's spotted them too" David thought to himself.

He dove towards the guns, but before he could grab them he was tackled in midair. He clutched at the ground as he slid across the roof. Until his fingers felt the familiar cold piece of metal. Acting quickly, he grabbed the weapon off the ground, and aimed. He groaned as he found himself on the wrong side of the other gun. The two of them were a few feet away from each other, but close enough to deliver a fatal shot. The situation just got worse.

"It doesn't have to be this way" David called out. "Just tell me what I need to know Ron, and both of us can walk out of here alive".

Ron appeared from the darkness rain pouring down his face, he aimed the other gun at David. His face also carrying evidence of a long fight.

They were at a standoff, David analyzed the situation. The odds, obviously were in his favor, but that wasn't an ending he wanted.

"Just tell me where she is Ron, please, this will all be over when you tell me" said David.

"Sorry Dave I can't," Ron told him. "How about if we work together David, we can take these guys down, you know just like old times".

"_Welcome aboard David you are now an honorary member of Team Possible. Just remember one thing" Ron lowered his voice. "The captain is already taken so don't try anything funny. You keep your hands out of the cookie jar and we'll be friends for along time, said Ron smiling at him"._

David pushed the memory from his mind, "you know I can't Ron, .. I can't risk it" he stammered.

Ron just shrugged " I guess we have a problem" he said.

David couldn't believe his ears, how could Ron be so nonchalant, ever since he had met him, Ron just continued surprise him.

"_Ron I can't believe you, that was the most insane thing I've ever seen". _

_Ron smiled at him, "yeah while falling the first thirty feet, I sort of thought it was a little crazy."_

_David stared at him "you almost fell to your death trying to save a little girl, but the other day a fang less tarantula scared the crap out of you."._

"_I guess I'm not normal," Ron replied laughing._

"Never be normal" David muttered under his breath, remembering.

The intensity of the rain increased, the rainfall was steadily turning into a large thunderstorm.

"I have to kill her Ron I'm sorry".

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to David".

"Don't you understand, I don't have a choice Ron... I have to" he screamed at his one time friend.

"I understand completely" Ron said. "We both have important people riding on this."

He knew deep down that Ron wouldn't give up any info while he was in this state. Sadly there would be no compromises tonight.

"Fine, I'll have to find her some other way then" he said knowing it would be best to leave.

"Don't move" Ron bellowed. "If you are still trying to kill her, I can't let you leave this roof".

David didn't move, shocked by Ron's revelation, "do you know what you're saying Ron?"

"As long as you are trying to kill her, I can't let you leave this roof?"

David knew he didn't have time for this, he had to find Kim before the end of the night. Or else.. Or else, no he wouldn't let that happen.

"So I guess only one of us is getting off this roof alive," David answered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the standoff continues two men in black overcoats approach the motel's entrance.

"I don't get it Vodka, I thought the boss wanted them both dead?"

"Well now we know that kid is the one the syndicate has been searching for."

"I just don't get it, one minute he wants him dead, now he wants him alive, why can't the boss just stay with one decision?"

"Gin the boss is allowed to change his mind, that's why he is the boss."

Vodka loaded his silencer "alright they're on the roof, lets get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David thought about just injuring Ron, by shooting him in the leg, but what if Ron held on to the gun and fired? David knew first hand Ron could do unexpected things, if given the chance. Maybe if he could shoot the gun out of Ron's hand. No he wasn't that good of a shot, if he missed it was all over. He couldn't risk anymore injuries, he needed all of his energy for the relentless search and then for the kill, he had to act now.

"Look at it this way Ron, you've never fired a gun before, this isn't some Hollywood movie, man. You have zero experience with guns."

"Well there's a first time for everything" Ron told him with a hint of indifference.

"What about killing Ron, have you ever killed someone, I have. Can you live with yourself afterwards? Can you kill me Ron?

"I don't have to kill you David," Ron finally revealed a hint of sympathy in his face "if you just listen to me, we can work together."

David hesitated, then he felt the eyes, the eyes of the syndicate, he knew they were watching, waiting for him to make a mistake.

"I can't take that chance Ron. So is this how it ends"?

_They landed on the ground, with a loud thud. They both groaned as their bodies screamed in pain._

"_Well I guess that mission was successful" said Ron as he picked himself off the floor._

"_Yeah" replied David as he rubbed his aching leg._

"_Ron, why do you do it?"_

"_Why do I do what?"_

"_Why do you risk your life on these missions, you don't get any recognition. She gets all the credit. Plus you don't have any personal reasons to fight crime, why do you do it."_

"_You mean besides saving people's lives right?"_

"_Yeah" David grinned "besides saving people's lives."_

"_Well" Ron says as he is brushing the dirt of his body. "I do it for her."_

"_For her, that's it?"_

"_I love her man, and if anything happened to her on these missions, well I'm not one to sit home and worry."_

"_So you risk your life for a person, you're not even sure will have the same feelings for you in five year."_

"_Well when you get older you'll understand" Ron teased._

"_Love sounds like a handicap to me" said David as they began to walk. "So you'd give your life for her huh"_

"_In a heartbeat" replied Ron quickly._

"_You say that now Ron, but when the time comes"._

"_I'll be ready, but let's hope that the day never comes"._

David felt his hands begin to shake. The gun shook from the left to the right, as if it was having a seizure.

"What's going on?" David thought to himself.

He wasn't the one that was supposed to be cracking under the pressure, he wasn't supposed to be the one who had a shaking hand as if he had never held a gun before. He felt tears form in eyes, then the rain quickly washed them way.

"I didn't want it to end this way, Ron believe me."

Ron didn't reply.

"Remember that girl we met at the supermarket, when you were trying to get me a date?"

Ron nodded "the one that looked like Sylvester Stallone."

"Yeah remember what she told you?"

"I may not be Betty Rubble, but I sure can make your bed rock."

They both laughed out loud, but the sounds of their laughter was soon drowned out by the sounds of thunder in the night sky.

"Those were some good times" sighed Ron.

"You know, you were the only real friend,... I've ever had in my life. I'm never going to forget what you've done for me. I'll never forget you Ron.

Suddenly there was flash of light followed by the quick roar of thunder. Ron cringed in horror as his vision began to blur. Before he could realize it he found himself face down in a large puddle. His could feel his life warmly ebbing away from his body. He reached into his pocket slowly, felt the small black box, and squeezed it in his hand. He smiled as he imagined the future that was now beyond his reach. As the darkness began to envelop him, he found that he was satisfied with the fact that he had helped her again, for the last time.

David felt as if he wanted to vomit, he had done what a few weeks ago was the unimaginable. He had just murdered his best friend. When he took a step towards Ron, he felt a sharp pain in his body. He reached for his side, and noticed the blood flowing from his body.

"He hit me" David thought as panic spread through his mind.

After a quick inspection, he realized the wound wasn't fatal, the bullet had entered and passed through his side. He wouldn't die but he was to injured to scour the city now. Half laughing and half crying, David stumbled around the roof like a drunk. Every step caused him so much pain.

Abruptly he felt another bullet graze his left shoulder, he turned to see two men enter the roof.

"Gin and Vodka, what the hell are you doing here and why are you shooting at me?"

"The boss says your expendable" Vodka tells him.

"But we had a deal" David screamed at them

"The deals been canceled" Vodka fired at David again. This time hitting his shoulders.

David quickly tried to think of a way out, but he stopped himself. He let his shoulders sag to the side. A sign of surrender. The first shots sent David towards the edge of the roof, Vodka shot him in the gut one more time and it knocked David over the side. Vodka peered over, David had fallen into a dark alleyway. He couldn't see to the bottom, so he fired the rest of his clip into the darkness below.

The two men gathered around Ron's body. Gin removed Ron's hands from his pocket but it still grasped the small box. Gin snatched it from Ron's hand and tossed it over the side where David had fallen.

"Do you think he's dead?" Asked Gin.

They heard the sounds of sirens approaching the motel.

"We don't have time to find out, we've got to leave now."

"But Vodka what about Stoppable?"

"We'll grab him later, but we can't get caught here."

"What if he dies before the cops get here."

"If he does will be joining him, let's hope he doesn't" says Vodka as they exit the roof.

* * *

What the hell is going on? well the prologue actually takes place in the middle of the story. Want to know what happens, well keep reading then. 


	2. heroes

Three months earlier: Midtown Middleton

Kim watched from her binoculars, as her targets began to move suspiciously throughout the employee parking lot of Middleton Convention Center, which was located next to Middleton Stadium. She watched from an office building that was directly across the street from the center. Suddenly a moving truck backed it's way towards the lot. The targets were dressed as clowns and they quickly gathered around the truck. Carelessly they immediately began to unload the contents of the vehicle.

"Got ya" she said smiling as she watched their every movement.

Ron who wasn't paying attention at first, put on his binoculars and looked towards their direction.

"Are you sure its them?"

"Where else would you find clowns Ron?"

"Congress", he said smiling.

"Although I usually love it when you use political humor Ron, the answer is the circus of course. The circus is scheduled to perform at Middleton Stadium tomorrow night. So clowns can move in and out around this block without much suspicion."

"So how do you know these guys aren't real clowns?" He asked

"Check out the boxes they're unloading".

Ron focused his binoculars on one of the boxes and read it's label out loud.

"Danger, this box contains dangerous weapons of mass destruction, that should not be used by anyone at anytime. Hmmm well that's very discernible."

"Discernible"?

"Word a day calender" he replied quickly.

"Oh right; alright we'll just wait here until they unload everything, then crash their little party, totally catching them by surprise."

She looked back across the street "I'd say it'll probably take them around ten minutes to finish unloading." She sat down next to Ron "so we've got some time to kill what do you want to do?"

Ron thought about it for a moment then a smile came too his face " I know, why don't we make out?"

"What"?

"Just an idea"

"You seriously want to make out on this filthy roof?" She asked, glaring at him.

"What? It's what couples do, and spontaneous stuff like that keep a relationship strong."

"Ron is the the next time you have an opportunity to grope me, the only thing you think about."

"Yes" he said quickly without hesitating.

Her face turned bright red " I don't know if I should be flattered by that or worried."

"I think you should be happy my brain is tuned into the KP network twenty four/seven."

She sighed "typical guy, that's all you ever think about. Women aren't as easily stimulated."

"Is that so" said Ron as he moved closer to her " what if I do this?"

He moved in even closer so that now he was breathing on the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. Then he glided even closer to her and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ron we're on a mission her-" she stopped as his hands moved seductively from her shoulders over her sides and down to her waist to rest there.

"You say something KP"?

"Uh, ooooo" was all she managed to say.

"Ah I thought that's what you said."

Knowing this territory well, he began to lightly tickle her stomach, she hunched over trying to remove his hands. Then he bent her over backwards, his breath brushing against her face. She tried to open her mouth to respond, but he kissed her before she could say a thing. The familiarity of his taste made her temporarily forget about the mission. They continued to kiss, as the sounds of a truck pulling away filled the air. Hearing this Kim woke out of her trance and broke away causing Ron to fall to the floor. She ran to the edge of the roof and peered over the side.

"Alright they're done unloading, let's take these clowns down" she said still huffing and puffing from their impromptu make out session.

"That was perfect timing" Ron still on the floor.

She fired her grappling hook at the roof of the convention center; upon impact it snapped itself to the roof and she attached the other end securely to the building they were on, creating a zip line for them to cross.

"Kim is it me or have we been entering places from the roof, a lot more then usual. You know I'm not really fond of heights" He said as they crossed over to the convention center.

"Well it looks like most of the bottom floors, are being guarded. So entering from the roof is much safer. Besides" she continued as mischievous smile crossed her face. "I like it on top"

"OH!" Ron exclaimed losing his breath "you know what happens to me when you use innuendo KP, oh man where's an oxygen tank when you need one ."

She laughed "I wonder what my dad would do if he heard the things you've got me saying."

"Well unless you want a boyfriend who becomes the first man to discover what's on the other side of a black hole, you keep that kind of talk far, far away from him."

After exploring their surroundings for a few moments, Kim found an entrance by way of the elevator shaft.

"Alright, we'll have to lower ourselves down to the elevator, grab onto me so I can safely lower us with the grappling hook ."

"You don 't have to ask me twice" he said.

She glared at him once again "Ron you do realize we're on a dangerous mission here, so we need to focus."

"You know you have the most gorgeous eyes" he replied ignoring her last comment.

"Ron!"

"Alright, alright, focus yeah I'm a laser beam. Starting right now it's all about the mission."

"Finally" she said exasperated.

As they entered the elevator shaft, he whispered to her "KP you you have got the most intoxicating smell."

"Ron!"

* * *

Unknown to them both, there was another who was interested in tonight's activities. A lone figure stood in the dark alleyway of the the building Ron and Kim had just crossed from. The figure wore a dark blue Shinobi Shozoku, typical ninja wear, with a green goggle strapped to his face.

"Sis, I'm going to need you to I.D these people for me," he said while pressing some buttons on his goggle.

"Send me their images" the voice of a young girl replied in his hidden ear piece.

The image of the two individuals crossing into the building, froze on the screen in his goggle. He then enlarged and zoomed in on their faces.

"I'm sending the pic now" pushing another button on his goggle, he transmitted the image.

"Hurry up sis, I need to know who they are now."

"Excuse me David I thought I was your partner not your slave," the girl chided.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by real name, what if someone tunes in to our frequency?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's my fault you freaking change your name every other week," she retaliated.

"Well it's just that I'm never satisfied with a name, a vigilante's name has got to be cool, my name has to strike fear into the hearts of my enemies."

"So what's your name this week?"

"I was thinking about Dark Justice" he said sheepishly

"Dark Justice, are you serious?"

"What it's original," countered David.

"About as original as the ninja uniform, you've got on."

"What's wrong with a ninja uniform, my whole deal is stealth," he said.

"Whatever you say bro."

"Look I don't need any lip from you okay, just tell me who those guys are. This is the biggest lead on the syndicate I've ever had. The last thing I need is for someone to screw it up."

"Well, I've found out who they are" his sister said.

"FBI, CIA, Global Justice?"

"Actually, your wrong on all counts."

"What?" David cried "are you telling me I have to deal with civilians."

"There civilians alright, but not ordinary ones".

"Huh"?

"Those two are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, they've saved the world dozens of times"

"Kim P.. Wait didn't she stop kind of toy attack a few months back."

"You are correct sir, you could say she's a vigilante like you."

"Please, toy attacks?" "She's dealing with the syndicate now, this is way over her head."

"Hey, she's saved the world more times then you have."

"Besides" he continued "saving the world is a guy thing."

"Oh how chauvinistic of you dear brother. It surprises me why you've never had a date before."

"I haven't had a date, dear sister, because I'm too busy fighting crime."

"Really I thought it was because you're a loser."

"Shut up, I'm going to make my move and I need to concentrate. Those two better not get in my way" he muttered to himself as he made way to the center.

* * *

Inside the convention hall:

A group of men surrounded by the the crates of weapons in the vast hall huddled around a table as four members of their gang played poker. The loudest and most cheerful of the group was the gang leader. Although the rest of the men had on clown outfits he wore a plain white t-shirt, and jeans, but carried a large feather boa around his neck.

"So this idiot decides to give me a salad, a freaking salad, after I clearly ordered a steak well done."

"Then what happened boss?" Asked one of his henchman.

"So I sez to him_ I don't care if this is a vegetarian restaurant, I'm Steve Franklin and when I order a steak, I get a steak._ So this wimpy waiter brings his equally wimpy supervisor. And do you know what the fool sez to me, he sez "_how can you eat animals? They are the innocent creatures of the earth, and have never hurt you, we should be merciful to them."_

"So what didja do boss" said another henchman.

"Well, I turn to him and I say _listen here you lactose intolerant acrylic fleece sweater maker. you know who first started the practice of eating animals… cmon, I'll give you a second to guess…FREAKING ANIMALS! That right, the bastards have been eating and beating the crap out of each other since the dawn of time. In fact, many of them have weapons attached to their very bodies, to kill other animals."_

"You sure told him boss, I remember this one time--".

Steve stopped "did I tell you I was done, did I say the story is done and any other jackass can start talking. Huh, because I don't remember saying that."

The henchman gulped "I'm sorry boss, please go on continue."

"Alright" Steve replied calming down "so the jerk is staring at me speechless, so I get in front of the whole restaurant and continue to tear into them. I sez to the guy, _you know why bears/lions/tigers are all endangered? Because they kill people, and eat their flesh that's why. We don't really dig that see, so we've thinned them out a bit. Finally I sez creatures in nature that don't eat meat, get freaken eaten, welcome to the food chain._ Then I toss a glass of wine in the guy's face and walk out.

The men burst out laughing "that was great boss" they all say.

"Wait here's the best part, I went back an hour later with some gasoline and I burned the place down."

The hall breaks out into roaring laughter, twice as loud as before.

"Come on boys this is a celebration, with these new weapons, were sure to move up the ranks of the syndicate. The streets of Middleton will once again belong to the Steve Franklin family baby. Come on lets get some music in here fellas."

A henchmen brings in a jukebox "What do you want hear boss?"

"What else, put on some Journey baby."

As the music begins to play, Steve jumps on to the table and begins to sing.

"_Just a small town girl. Living' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train. Going' anywhere. Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train  
Going' anywhere"._

"We'll show that stupid syndicate that we deserve some damn respect," Steve addressed his men out as they cheered him on.

"_Working' hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. Paying' anything to roll the dice. Just one more time. Some will win. Some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends. It goes on and on and on and on."_

Suddenly a large round object hits the jukebox destroying it.

"Is that a bowling ball"? Asked Steve.

"Uh yes sir, the gang uh started bowling while you were away."

"Alright, but who knocked out the tunes".

"That would be me."

Steve looked towards the fire exit to find a red haired girl, and a freckle faced blond coming through the fire exit.

"Don't we have anybody standing guard" Steve cried.

"Oh don't worry about those guys, they've been taken cared of," said Ron nonchalantly.

"Really" said Steve "so uh who hell are you?"

"Uh sir If I may" Steve bent his ear over to the henchman who spoke up.

"Those two are Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable, they're number five on the syndicate's list of people to avoid."

"Are you serious, how did they find us."

"Well" Kim called out "when you have your goons rob Middleton weapon labs, tell them to change costumes."

Steve lifted his hand to his face "you guys robbed the labs with the same costumes you're wearing now." Most of his henchman diverted their eyes to the ground "What part of SECRET HIDEOUT don't you idiots understand!"

Steve exhaled deeply "well you get what you pay for I guess."

He reached for the closest crate and pulled out a large weapon "nice, rapid fire laser cannon".

He pointed the gun at Kim "well girl you crashed the wrong party, but I'd be happy to give you a parting gift."


	3. Friends

Steve fired multiple laser blasts at Ron and Kim, causing them to scramble for cover, behind the rows of large crates, narrowly dodging the initial blasts.

"Great I'm being shot at, what a way to spend a Saturday night."

"I think you should be used to it by now Ron."

Laughing hysterically Steve fired wildly in their general direction. When suddenly he felt some tapping on his shoulders.

"This is the second time your time you've interrupted my today Ralph." He said as he continued to fire.

"But boss if you don't stop you might hit a crate with a bomb in it, then uh we'll all die."

Steve stopped "ok that's sound advice." He turned to his men "the first man to kill them gets a ten percent bonus".

Hearing this the clowns gave out a loud cheer, and charged at the heroes.

"I think this is the perfect opportunity for me to destroy some evidence," Steve thought as he slipped away.

"What's going on"? Asked Kim from behind a crate

"Well he's stopped shooting and I think he's escaping. But he also seems to have sent the clowns to kill us".

"Alright, I could use a little exercise", she replied.

"Wow, KP you sure are Gung Ho today".

She broke into a sprint towards the nearest clown, just before she reached him she launched into a kick that struck him the face knocking out his teeth. The moment she landed, two more clowns attempted to jump on top of her. She back flipped out of the way causing them to crash into each.

Ron watched from behind, "she still never ceases to amaze."

Without warning Ron threw a forearm shot behind him, which hit a clown in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Dude, don't sneak up on me while I'm watching my girl fight, it's just rude."

Another clown ran up to Kim and threw a punch. She leaned backwards with the blow, letting his fist pass over her. She quickly countered the attack with an uppercut.

"You're a lucky man" the clown said to Ron from the floor.

"Yep" he replied then he punched the clown in the face knocking him out.

Kim took down two more guards, as another attacked. Bringing her body forward she thrust her foot into his gut doubling him over. Suddenly she was knocked into the ground by a blow from behind. She looked up to see a foot coming down on her face. She braced herself for the impact but Ron knocked her attacker away with a flying roundhouse kick.

"Thanks Ron" she said picking herself up "where did that attack from"?

"That attack came from Friday night Kung Fu theater, presenting for my viewing pleasure Circle of Iron. It was on last night."

"Well Ron I hope you've got more moves, because here comes some more clowns."

Ron surveyed the area to find about seven of the remaining clowns encircling them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow they're pretty good" the voice in David's earpieces exclaimed.

David removed the goggle from his face, "please, while they're playing with these guys the leader is getting away."

David hung onto the rafters overlooking the fight down below. Thanks to his stealth suit he was completely hidden from them.

"Aren't you going to help them?"

"I don't have time for that, furthermore they shouldn't be here in the first place," he said as he prepared to drop down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kim, you should go after the head guy, I'll keep these guys busy."

"What?" She asked already in a fighting stance "this isn't the time to get all macho on me Ron."

"Can't the sidekick get some action every now and then?"

She narrowed her eyes "we've talked about this Ron, you're not my sidekick you're my partner".

Ron rolled his eyes, but deep down he felt a growing happiness, since they had started dating she refused to call him her sidekick, she even went as far as to correct other people about the issue.

"Kim if we waste time fighting these idiots, the ringleader is going to get away. You go ahead and I'll catch up later."

"You're right, we can't let him escape. Alright I'm going."

Ron knew she would be worried, it was another change she had gone through ever since they became a couple. She had gotten a lot more protective of him during missions. Ron had never bothered to talk about it, though in a way he thought it was endearing

"I'll be fine" he said smiling "we do only what we're meant to do".

"I like the way you believe spouting random movie lines, is going to reassure me."

Kim sprinted forward, in full stride she leaped on top of a crate. Pushing herself off it, she launched a double-legged kick that caught a nearby clown in the face. Keeping her momentum she flipped into the air and sailed over the remaining clowns landing a few feet away from the exit.

"If you get hurt I'll kill you," she called out to Ron upon landing, then she dashed out the door.

"She had to take one down before she left" thought Ron before realizing that all the attention was now on him.

"Alright the rest of you line up" he said puffing up his chest. "I've come here to chew bubblegum and kick butt. And I'm all out of bubblegum".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve placed another C4 block along the walls of a cubicle as he made pass the office area of the convention center. He was placing a lot more then needed but he couldn't take any chances. There couldn't be any traces that led to the syndicate.

"Nothing takes care of evidence like plastic explosives" he said merrily.

When he was a safe distance away he would use his cell phone detonator to set the building ablaze.

"Now for me to get the hell out of here."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen," a voice said from behind him.

He turned and found himself face to face with Kim Possible.

"Oh an unarmed girl, I'm so afraid".

"You should be" she said to him.

He pulled a cell phone from his pocket "back away from me sweet heart, or I'll blow this place sky high."

"Uh huh, call me naive but you don't seem like the suicide bomb type".

He stared at her and then he began to laugh "cute and smart huh, well let's see how smart you are."

He put the phone back into his pocket "I'm not the type of guy to fight little girls, so here's what I'll do."

Out of his pocket he pulled out a small diamond, and tossed it to her, "how about you just let me go, that's worth at least ten grand."

Kim studied the diamond "well diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Exactly, I knew you were a smart girl".

She clutched the diamond in her hand, then winding up like a pitcher she threw the diamond at the C4 explosive with all of her might.

"Are you insane?" He screamed in horror only to watch the diamond bounce harmlessly off the bomb.

"What the hell?"

Before he could say another word Kim was upon him. She sent him flying into the air with a single uppercut.

"Because of the stabilizer elements, it takes a considerable shock to set off C4 explosives" she said standing over him. She had apparently knocked him out.

"Well I'd better check on Ron."

As she turned around, she was grabbed from behind and forcefully thrown against the wall.

"You stupid skank" Steve huffed as he wiped the blood off his mouth "you should have taken the damn diamond."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Okay, that's three down and three more to go". He knew he was only running on will power now.

"I may have bitten off more then I can chew," he told himself preparing for another round of attacks.

"Alright guys I think this has gone on long enough, its time this ended" he said panting as he returned to his fighting stance.

The closest clown rushed forward and threw a mid-level punch that Ron dashed to the side to avoid. Then he attacked with a kick that Ron merely parried and countered by sending a knee to his gut. Using some quick footwork Ron moved swiftly to his next opponent giving him a strong uppercut to the chin. Sensing an attack from behind Ron barely blocked a hard fist to the head. Luckily he countered, and spun around, managing to catch his assailant off guard with a hard back kick to the stomach. When the last clown fell Ron leaned against the walls exhausted.

"What the hell is wrong with me? That was not one of my brightest ideas".

He reflected on his actions for a moment and realized after all these years, he was still trying to impress her. He had even started training on his own to improve his skills during the missions. Sometimes one can get tired of being a distraction. He picked himself up and massaged his jaw knowing that he would be in trouble if he took to long.

"This relationship may end up killing me" he said aloud to no one in particular "but as they say a love that risks nothing is worth nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"David what the hell are you waiting for, I thought were going to get the gang leader".

"Don't need to sis, I'd hate to admit it but those guys---"

"Team Possible!"

He sighed "Yes Team Possible, they're pretty good. I think I'll just hang back until the fights are over".

"I thought you wanted to interrogate the boss?"

"Yeah, when the battle is over I'll just grab him before they figure out what's going on"

"So you're going to let them do all the work, then take the credit for the capture."

"Yep"

"You know you're a jerk right David?"

"I've come to terms with that years ago sis"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve pulled out a pistol and placed it on Kim's temple as he stood over her "man you must be one of those feminist type chicks, but you're playing man's game now, sorry baby cakes but you're in way over your head."

"Keep talking, it just makes it easier for me to do this," Kim quickly disarmed him before he could realize it, then she sent her foot to his face.

The kick sent him reeling backwards, trying to recover he threw a punch which she easily blocked and jabbed him, again in the face.

"Alright, I surrender, just stop ruining my beautiful face" he begged as he backed away into a corner.

"Surrendering huh, what happened to this being a man's game?" She told him smugly.

"Well" he said slowly reaching into his back pockets "sometimes a man knows when he's over matched".

With one swift hand motion he tosses a small ball at her. Upon impact with her face, the ball releases a small smoke screen blinding her.

"Yeah you can kick my ass I'll give you that, but that doesn't mean I won't walk out of here a free man," he said as he walked past her.

Picking his pistol of the floor he heard the sounds of foot steps heading in their direction.

"Hey KP are you okay" Ron stood still as he suddenly found himself staring at the barrel of a gun.

"Sorry kid , bad timing," Steve said as he squeezed the trigger

He fired only to see Ron pushed away by some mysterious invisible force.

"Ron!" Kim called out while rubbing her eyes "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I think" he said checking his body.

Suddenly the shape of a man began to materialize from nothing right before his very eyes

"Damn" said David holding onto his left arm, the bullet had managed to graze it.

Steve stared in shock as he tried to comprehend how someone could just appear out of thin air. His fear kicking in he prepared to fire again. His slight hesitation gave David enough time to reach into his pocket and toss an object at him. The object magnetically attached itself to the gun and generated an electrical current that spread through the gun causing Steve to drop it quickly.

"I think its time I exit" Steve said before he broke away, running towards the exit.

David rolled across the ground and grabbed the fallen gun.

"Sorry buddy but no one gets away from me" he said as he aimed.

Seconds before David fired Kim pushed him to the side, causing him to misfire.

Steve glared at the hole in the wall created by the bullet that had come much to close to his head.

While he was thinking about how close he had come too death. The lights of the building began to flicker on an off. Then there was complete darkness.

"What in the world?" He cried.

Abruptly a strong pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness. When the lights came back on Ron, Kim, and David searched the room only to find that he had disappeared without a trace.

David became severely frustrated as he turned to Kim "why the hell did you interfere, I had a clear shot at him"

She cocked an eyebrow "excuse me you could have killed the guy."

"I wasn't going to kill him, I was just going to stop him from escaping."

"Is that so, maybe you should check how high that bullet hole is. If I hadn't "interfered" the hole would have been in his head instead of in the wall."

"Well guess what, I didn't let the perp escape," screamed David. "At least if the bullet had been in his head. He wouldn't be out on the street hurting more people."

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Kim

"Ok, ok let's calm down everybody" said Ron. "Dude thanks for saving my life back there, but you can't go around shooting like some kind of NRA nut. This isn't the old west."

"Please, like I need to hear from the sidekick."

"He's not my sidekick, he's my partner" Kim called out, pushing Ron to the side.

David rolled his eyes "you're supposed to use all the necessary force available to stop crime. I guess it should be expected from vigilantes who live in a hick town like Middleton."

"Whoa we are not vigilantes, we just occasionally save the world" said Kim.

"Whatever just back off. I've been chasing the Shadow Syndicate for years."

"Shadow syndicate?" Kim and Ron said in unison

"Jeez you guys don't even now what's going on, forget I even mentioned it. Just stay off this case and stay out of my way." As he finished talking he disappeared.

Ron walked over to Kim "was that my guardian my angel?"

"No Ron" she sighed "that was a jerk with a stealth suit."

"So this Shadow syndicate thing, are we backing off?"

"I'll have Wade look into it in the morning" she replied.

"I thought so" he said, "so KP I believe we have some unfinished business"

"Ron not now."

Middleton U: The next morning.

Ron leaned against his locker, his cell phone against his ear, held up by his shoulder.

"Look dude I need these tickets, my girlfriend's birthday is coming up."

"Sold out" growled a voice from the other side of the line.

"I've got three hundred dollars."

"Oh in that case, sold out."

Ron hung up the phone in disgust, "wow that guy was really uncooperative"

"Yep" said Rufus from the inside of his locker.

"What am I going to do buddy, I need to give her a great gift for her birthday. Something that will blow her mind."

Rufus gave Ron a hush up signal as Kim came walking towards them.

"Hey KP" he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Ron I was wondering if after we meet up at the mall with Monique today you'd like to come over to our dorm room and study."

"Ooh study hmmm, well I'd thought I'd catch up on some sleep tonight."

"Really" she said "if I had invited you over for some other "activities" I'm sure you wouldn't hesitate to say yes."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but decided it would be best if he remained silent.

"Ron we need to talk"

He groaned " I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Why do say that?" She asked.

"You've got that tone in your voice. You know, when people are uncomfortable, like when they want to break up, or tell you that that they've cheated on you, or they want to borrow money, or even worse they want to tell you that you've got to work harder in school."

"Bingo" she said.

"Oh man, I think it would have been easier if you told me we were breaking up."

"Seriously Ron you're in college, you need to start thinking about your future."

"Alright Mother, I'll start working on MY future ASAP."

She looked him sternly "alright if you going to use that tone I'm just going to leave."

"Jeez I've done it now" he thought to himself, then he pulled her back before she could walk away.

"Look I'm sorry, I've just had a bad morning, but I really, really appreciate your concern."

She smiled "apology accepted" then she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Check this out," she handed him a newspaper.

Ron read the headline "_Crime rate in Middleton rises to record numbers, gang violence spreads chaos throughout the city_... Whoa stuff like this doesn't usually happen in Middleton."

"Exactly, Middleton is breaking out in gang wars, and it's all happening right under my nose" she said.

"You think this had anything to do with this Shadow Syndicate" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure of it, but I've been having Wade dig up some info around the web"

"Well I reckon its up to Sheriff Possible to clean up this town."

"You better believe it Ron", She glanced at the school clock "well I'm late for cheer practice, I'll catch you later."

As she walked away Ron released his breath "just dodged a bullet there" he said to Rufus who nodded in agreement.

It was then that Ron noticed the crowd of students gathering down the hall.

Ten minutes earlier.

David entered the building of his new school, and already his anxieties began to flare up. Once again like in all social situation he wished he was wearing his costume. At least then he didn't feel like people could stare into his soul.

"Hey how are you doing?" He said meekly to a girl who passed by completely ignoring him.

"Well that was a great way to start" he thought, it seemed like college was no different from high school.

"If these people only knew who I really was."

If they only knew how much of an ass kicking crime fighter he was, then they would show him some respect. Then the girls would come to him, instead of him having to build up the courage just to ask where the bathroom was. But that was the problem with secret identities, they had to remain a secret. He felt pathetic he had fought large gorilla like thugs before but he couldn't face a girl his age.

"I suck" he said to himself before he bumped unknowingly into a boy in front of him.

"Hey watch where you're going" the boy gave him a slight shove, which unfortunately sent David right into the ladies room.

Ron watched from the crowd as a boy sprawled out of the ladies room followed by an enraged girl. The boy looked to be of Ron's age, with a swirl of coarse brown hair,and surprisingly familiar green eyes. Ron made his through the crowd. Judging by the way the girl was breathing out steam, Ron knew the boy was in trouble.

"Pervert" the girl screamed at David.

David could feel the eyes of the student body digging into him, he felt his skin begin to crawl "what a way to start."

"Look I didn't mean too, it was an accident" before he could finish David caught a glimpse of the fist bearing towards his eye, then he felt the pain, then he finally found himself on the ground.

"Ugh what happened"? David asked groggily.

"You got knocked out by a girl" a friendly voice told him, everyone else seemed to have moved on.

"Whoa" David said obviously in shock "you're Ron Stoppable."

Ron looked at him suspiciously "do I know you?"

"No we've never met" said David quickly "but I've seen you on the news you're a hero right,... uh thats how I know you."

Ron blushed "well I've been know to save the world here and there".

Ron helped David off the ground, "first day huh?"

"Yea, and I've already made quite an impression, so you go to school here huh?"

"Yep this is my second semester, how about I show you around, new guy."

David hesitated for a moment, but then realized he had nothing too lose.

Forty Five minutes later.

"Well that was Middleton U, its not Harvard, but its a great school" said Ron as they entered the parking lot.

"Yeah its great but there sure are a lot of people enrolled here", replied David bitterly.

"What's wrong with people?"

"I'm not good with people, people make me nervous. Long story short I've got serious social issues."

"Well we've been hanging out for about forty minutes and you seem alright"

David's eyes opened wide "you're right we have been hanging out, that's what normal people do, they hang out" he said frantically.

"OK" said Ron "now I'm starting to see these "issues" you were talking about."

David stayed silent for a few seconds gazing towards the ground "why'd you help me out anyway."

"Hey you looked like a caged animal back there, anyone could have seen the terror in your eyes. I was afraid you were going to have a heart attack . Besides I'm used to helping people."

Ron suddenly felt a light tug in his pant pocket "oh right where is my head" he reached into his pockets "let me introduce you to my buddy Rufus."

"Hi" said Rufus standing on Ron's palm

"A naked mole rat, you don't see those everyday" David said casually.

Ron was amazed "most people call him a weasel at first glance"

"Well I've done some research on exotic animals, it's kind of like a hobby of mine" David replied.

"Well friend the tour's over what do we do now?"

"Friend? We've just met."

"I've got a good feeling about you dude, unless of course I think we'll get along just fine."

"We could hang out at my house for a few minutes, its not that far from here."

Ron looked at his watch "sounds like a plan."

David whistled loudly into the air, a few seconds later a large stretch limousine appeared and subsequently parked in front of them.

"No way!" said Ron as the chauffeur appeared "you're stinking rich".

"Where will you be going young master" the chauffeur said as he opened the door for them.

"Home Johnson" David turned to Ron who just stared in shock. "Come on in, I've got cable in here"

Ron stepped in and sat down "you know I was a millionaire too, for about two weeks. But I never thought about having cable in the limo. Its genius."

* * *


	4. From the Shadows

I can always use any kind of advice. So any tips are welcome

* * *

"We're at the main gate master Thompson" The chauffeur announced from the driver's seat. 

"Well from here it'll only take about fifteen minutes to get to my house" said David.

"That had to be the richest statement, I've ever heard in my life" Ron replied.

"What?"

"It takes fifteen minutes to get from the main gate to your house, now that's what I call rich."

"Well, being rich isn't all that great."

"Oh I know, but all that money can come in handy" said Ron as he admired the landscape.

A few minutes later the mansion came into view, the sheer size and beauty of it leaves Ron shocked.

"Wow, that is a some mansion, your family has great taste."

"Well" said David as he pulls out a brochure and begins to read aloud "the world famous architect, Micheal Hunt directed an international team of craftsmen and artisans to create a 70 room Italian Renaissance- style palazzo, inspired by the 16th century palaces of Genoa and Turin. Allard and Sons of Paris assisted Hunt with furnishings and fixtures, Austro-American sculptor Karl Bitter designed relief sculpture, and Boston architect Ogden Codman decorated the family quarters."

"Your house has it own brochure."

"Hey trust me, you'd rather hear this from me then from the chauffeur, its a mandatory part of his job."

Ron chuckled to himself lightly.

"What's so funny?" Asked David

"Nothing, its just the rich are very eccentric. I should know I used to be rich."

"You haven't seen eccentric until you've met my mother."

Finally the limousine came to a stop, as Ron attempted to exit, David pulled him back.

"Ron, let Roger open the door for you."

"The chauffeur? But I can get out of here myself".

David sighed "I know you can, but he tends to take his job way too seriously, if you get out by yourself he's going to moan to me about it for the rest of the day".

Ron looked at him puzzled "you must be joking".

"I wish I was, how I wish was".

Suddenly the door popped open, Ron stepped out with an unnecessarily large grin on his face.

"Uh thanks for opening the door"

"It was my pleasure" replied Roger.

"Nice house" he shot back.

"Well few people know that the world famous architect Micheal Hunt directed an international team of craftsmen and artisans to --"

"Save it Roger" David snapped quickly "he's already been informed".

A bitter look came over Roger's face "very good sir" he muttered. Then he slowly made his way back to the limo.

As they walked up to the steps leading to the front doors, David stopped for a moment.

"Wait a minute this is weird."

"What?" Asked Ron.

"This is really out of character for me."

"What?"

"Do you know how many friends I've had over to my house."

"How many?"

"Just take a wild guess."

"Two."

"Try zero, I don't have any friends, I barely talk to people outside of my family, I'm socially inept."

"OK"

"So why am I all of a sudden inviting you to my house, I've only known you for about an hour."

"I can see where that's a problem."

"And what about you. Who accepts the invitation to a person's house they've only known for an hour. I could be a psycho for all you know."

"That is true, but I can usually tell if someone is bad road or not."

David looked at Ron incredulously "don't you think this a little weird, it just doesn't seem normal."

"Well that's Ron Stoppable's number one motto NEVER BE NORMAL."

Rufus climbs onto Ron's shoulder and squeals out emphatically "yea"

"Never be normal, no offense but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard". David began ruffling his hair, it was just the other day when Team Possible had disrupted his mission. He knew he should consider them as enemies, but his gut was telling him something different. For one thing, it seemed like Ron was trying his best to befriend him. It was the most anyone had done for him in awhile. It might be alright, as long as he kept his identity a secret.

"Alright Dave, I'll give you a brief background check. My name is Ronald Stoppable but you can call me Ron. Along with my former best friend recently turned girl friend and my best bud Rufus I save the world, and look good doing it I might add. I'm laid back, honest to a fault and I can be a tad emotional. I like video games, and eating at Bueno Nacho. Little known facts I've been struck by lightning twice, and I've been to space."

"Lightning, what was that like?"

"Most people think getting hit by lightning will give you powers, but all it did was give me the power to shake on the ground and mess up my pants."

"Really? Its strange that you've survived both times"

"You know what's really strange, how you asked about the lightning, but not about the space travel."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then David awkwardly began to climb back up the stairs.

"Alright come on in," he said finally " so you like Bueno Nacho huh, how's the food there?"

Ron stopped in his tracks "you're kidding right, you've never eaten at Bueno Nacho?"

"Uh no, what's the big deal," Rufus faints upon hearing these words.

"Back away give him some air, its ok Rufus" Ron says as he picks him off the floor, "don't worry buddy you're going to be fine."

"I take it Bueno Nacho is a big deal for you two."

"Bueno Nacho serves the food of the gods, you haven't felt true happiness until you've tasted a naco" Ron replied as he puts Rufus back into his pocket. "Well its time to come down from your Ivory tower buddy, just follow me and I'll show you the true path to happiness. And that path comes with extra diablo sauce."

"You're a strange one Stoppable"

"Am I?"

"Yeah but I think I've figured you out".

"Most people think they do, but then their usually surprised later on" said Ron with a sly smile.

Before David could say another word the front doors burst open.

"David, darling welcome home,"

"Oh lord" he sighed

A brown haired woman in a Doeskin robe made a beeline towards David, grabbed him and proceeded to crush him with a bear hug. Ron guessed that she was around Kim's mother age, they both had the same youthful appearance.

"David dear, where have you been I've been so worried."

"Mom I've only been gone for three hours, I went to register at the school remember."

"Oh yes right" she said as Ron noticed the empty wine glass in her hand.

"Honey you know how dangerous its out there why didn't you go with the butler, oh whats his name."

"John mother, he's been working here for two years."

"Oh yes I don't know where my mind is these days."

"_Maybe you should check at the bottom of the wine bottle" _David thought.

"Oh where was I ah yes John, why didn't you go with John."

"Maybe it's because I'm eighteen mother, I can take care of myself."

"Oh so you're a big man now huh, well you'll always be my little scmoopey woopey" she said as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"Mom, not in front of my guest."

"Guest" she says as her eyes light up and her attention turns to Ron.

"Oh David you've finally brought a friend home, I was always worried you'd become one of those crazy guys who collects stamps all alone in his room."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mother."

"It's such a beautiful day, I'm so glad you made us move here David, Middleton is such a beautiful place."

"Actually I wanted to come here alone"

"Oh no David you know we couldn't let you come here alone, what would I do without you?"

Ron found that he was enjoying every moment until he realized that David's mother didn't stop staring him, he suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

"Ooh your friend's very handsome, what's you're name?"

"Uh oh my name, my name is Ron Stoppable uh Mrs."

"Mrs Thompson; Ronald you must have a girlfriend."

"Uh yeah I do actually."

"I knew it, David's never had a girlfriend for awhile there I used to think he was g--"

"Alright" said David pulling Ron away "we're going inside I'll see you later mother."

"Ok have fun you two, and Ronald if you need anything you know where to to find me" she called out while winking at him.

"David" whispered Ron as he was forcefully being pulled into the house "was your mom just hitting on me?"

"Its best not to think about", he mumbled as he dragged Ron deeper into the house.

"David is that you"? bellowed a voice coming from upstairs.

"Thats my sister Rebbecca."

A fourteen year old girl carrying a laptop bounded down the stairs, typing rapidly on her laptop with one hand as she held it up with another. She had long brown hair down to her shoulders. Ron quickly calculated that brown hair and green eyes most run in the family. The girl resembled a miniature version of her mother.

"Finally you're back" she said without looking up "I've dug up some new info on the Sh--"

David quickly slapped her in the back of the head before she could finish.

"Ow why did oh, oh my god are you're Ron Stoppable."

"Yeah I'm Ron Stoppable,"he said blushing. "You've probably seen me on the news."

"Is Kim here, I can't believe Kim Possible is in my house."

"Actually she's not here."

"Oh is that right, that's too bad" she said with a disappointed look on her face.

"You know you could at least pretend you're excited to see me, its just common courtesy" Ron sighed. "Well that's a neat laptop you've got there"

"Yeah its the Dell Inspiron XPS Gen 2 Laptop. It has a two Gigahertz Intel Pentium M seven hundred and sixty processor. Seventeen inch WUXGA TrueLife Display screen, a sixty gigabyte, seventy two hundred RPM Hard Drive, It also comes with NVidia two hundred and fifty six Megabyte GeForce Go sixty eight hundred Ultra Video card, and of course a nine-Cell Extended Batter."

"Right, uh that's exactly what I thought it was" Ron replied clearly confused.

"Rebbecca even though she might not look like it, is some kind of super genius, her IQ is through the roof. You'd wouldn't think a twelve year old girl would be so smart". David quipped.

"Child geniuses are not as uncommon as you might think". Ron replied smiling.

"Well if you excuse me guys, I have some work to do."

"Next time I'll be sure to bring KP with me" Ron called out to her.

"Really would you"?

"Yeah"

"You promise".

"Ron Stoppable never goes back on his word."

She skipped across the room singing "I'm going to meet Kim Possible" until she was out of ear shot.

"Cute kid" said Ron, "so where's your room?"

"My room"?

A vision flashed quickly before David's eyes, a vision of Ron stepping into the room and being shocked by the newspaper clippings on the wall. The clippings that he had been obsessing over for so long; looking for as much clues as he could find. He saw Ron stepping over the countless books along the floor about famous criminals and the crimes they committed. Police reports strewn across the floor, and then there was his costume which he had just remembered he left carelessly on his bed

"My room, right uh my room is not in the best shape right now."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Hey, how about I show you the living room, its my favorite room besides my own."

The living room walls were adorned with portraits of a single man, A very statuesque man who looked like an older version of David, with the exception of eye color and a mole on his chin. In the southernmost corner of the room there was a medal display case.

"I like the motif you've got going on here."

"The guy in the pictures is my dad, he died ten years ago" David replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, my mother put all this up after he died, she also seems to have lost her mind since then"

Ron explored the room as David continued to speak " I come into this room all of the time, just to stare at the pictures."

"Your dad was a great guy huh" Ron replied as he looked over the medal case.

"Yeah he taught me everything I need to know about life, except how to talk to girls."

"It can't be" Ron said as he pointed to a picture in the display case.

"What is it"? Asked David as he looked at the picture Ron was alluding too. It was a picture of his father posing for a group photo aboard an aircraft carrier. The picture was taken a few months before his father was killed in the line of duty.

"There standing to the right next of your dad, that girl I know her, that's Dr. Director from Global Justice."

"Dr. Director huh, I don't really remember many of my fathers old friends."

A flash of realization came Ron's face "this can only mean one thing, your father was a member of Global Justice."

"I could have told you that dude, these are all awards while he was a member. He practically put Global Justice on the map" David said proudly "My dad hated the way the world was headed, so he relentlessly fought against injustice. Sometimes he'd come home with various injuries, and pretended like everything was fine, then a few days later he'd be off fighting again. He had so many missions, my mother and I hardly saw him. But when he was around he'd always make the best of it."

A distant memory flashed over David's eyes, the memory of day he held close to heart for many years. There were days when he could still feel the crisp cold air of that autumn night. One of the few times David's family could spend some time together. His father carried him on his shoulder, as he thrashed around overly stimulated, by the carnival lights. Momentarily forgetting that his father was wearing an arm cast, David accidentally kicks him in the arm, causing his father to grimace in pain.

"_Ok David daddy has to sit down for awhile", he said to his son as he sat down on the nearest bench holding on to his arm._

"_I'm sorry dad" David whimpered all set to start crying._

_His father pulled him closer and placed him on his knee "don't worry sport you're not the one who hurt my arm"_

"_The bad men hurt you right"_

_His father smiled "yeah the bad men hurt me son, they hurt people so that's why they're bad"_

"_If you don't fight them, then you won't get hurt. And you can be home more."_

"_I wish I could be home with my family, but a wise man once said "He who does not punish evil commands it to be done."_

_His father became amused by the confused look on David's face "too young for Da Vinci huh, well what do you do when you see a bully picking on another kid?"_

"_I tell the teacher"_

"_Right, but what if the teacher doesn't want to help, or if the teacher is sick, and you're the strongest one there."_

_David shrugged._

"_You fight son , you fight because you have the power to fight. And by fighting you can save people"_

"_So you save people?"_

"_Yes by fighting evil I save people, and as long as I'm alive I'll always fight evil."_

"_Wow you're like superman, and spider man"_

_His father chuckled "No I'm not like them, but sometimes I wish I was, then I could make a real difference." His breathed in a large amount of the cold autumn air. " Okay that's enough talk, lets go on some rides."_

"_Alright"_

David remembered wishing that night would never end, but it did. The next day his father was sent off to another mission, and was never the same again. His chain of thoughts were broken when Ron began to read from a plaque aloud.

"In his brief years of service, Capt. Simon Thompson has been awarded the Global Justice Superior Service Medal of Honor, The Yellow heart medal, the Gold Star award, and the Legion of Merit award. The highest awards decorated by any Global Justice member. Wow talk about getting the job done"

"Yeah his job is one of the reason why we're so rich, he also patented some weapons and military gear he created during his service. We made a boatload of money, guy was a genius. I guess that's where my sister gets her brains from."

David stared intensely into the largest portrait of his father "Ron you fight evil. What's your idea of justice."

Ron shrugged "the thing about justice is, my justice is different from your justice. I don't see what me and KP do as delivering justice. It's more like doing the right thing in certain situations. Meanwhile while my main objective technically is to help Kim, we still save lives. I've seen smiles; I've made changes, stopped suffering, turning glitter to gold actually.

Ron glanced at his watch, "oh man I've got to meet Kim at the mall in half an hour, Dave why don't you tag along. I'll introduce you to her."

"What, no that's ok, go ahead I'll just hang around here"

"Come on."

"No really its fine, the mall is not my kind of place, I'll stay here."

"Alright have a great time with you're mom."

David contemplated the situation "she does seem to be hitting the sauce earlier then usual ,alright I'll coming but this is just the lesser of two evils."

* * *

Global Justice North American Head quarters 

Director George Tenet sat in his office, he was man who had tempered many storms, he had a face of steel. His blond hair was cropped in a military buzz cut. Behind his glasses his eyes burned with a determination that can only be attained after years of intense training. He was now content with his life, he was no longer in the field, he had no worries.

Suddenly he sensed his office door opened slightly, and his secretary appeared before him.

"Sir you've gotten a fax marked important concerning recent gang activity in a Middleton Colorado."

"Gang activity" he scoffed not bothering to remove his focus from his paperwork, "that's a problem for the local police, not for Global Justice."

"The fax specifically requested that I mention the name of one of the gang's involved. The Shadow Syndicate."

Tenet removed his glasses "can you repeat that."

"The Shadow Syndicate, I've crossed referenced the organizations name with our records and have found no matches. But the fax implied that you've had some prior information on them."

"Hand me the document"

Upon receiving it, he skimmed through it frantically.

"Middleton that's the hometown of Kim Possible."

"Yes sir."

"Who is the closest agent we have in that area?"

"That would be Dr. Director Sir."

"Yes she's familiar with that area, have her investigate this matter. And inform her that all information gathered should be reported directly to me, and me alone."

"I'll get right on it Sir."

When she left the room Tenet leaned back in his chair, his face lost his thought. After ten years they couldn't have returned. It must be a copycat group and nothing more. He had seen the destruction of the group with his very eyes. The members and their headquarters had gone up in flames, taking Simon Thompson with them. Thompson, now there was a legendary name. Not a day went by without Tenet thinking about Thompson in some shape or form. His legend would have gone to epic proportions, if he was still alive.

"If you only hadn't been such a fool Thompson, if you had just followed my orders".

He sighed, The Shadow Syndicate in Middleton Colorado again, if this was real it could only mean trouble.

* * *

Middleton mall: A few minutes later. 

Ron and David walked past the various stores. For long minutes they said nothing more, they just walked beside each other surveying the air conditioned environment and its assorted inhabitants.

"So you're dating that Possible girl huh"

"Yep"

"She's a good looking girl. From what I've seen on the news I mean".

"T.V. doesn't do her justice dude, wait to you see her up close", replied Ron.

David's face flushed slightly"this is a little personal but um, you know, do you know her?"

Ron sighed "you're asking if I know her in the biblical sense, you're right that is personal but people ask me that all the time. I know present to you the top ten questions, I've been asked by every guy I've met since I started dated Kim."

10 "Are you dating that Possible chick?"

9 "Really?"

8 "Are you sure?"

7 "Does she know that?"

6 "How did you pull that off?"

5 "Have you gotten past second base yet ?"

4 "Is it true that she's a freak?"

3 "She's a demon in the sack isn't she?"

2 "What the hell is wrong with you/ are you sure you're not gay? Which is usually the follow up question,to the number one question, I'm asked about our relationship."

1 "So did you hit that yet? I hear a variation of these questions every day" Ron said sighing again."Its a pain sometimes but I don't let it bother me. Hey there she is."

Ron waves over to Kim and Monique as they sit at the food court located a few feet away from them.

"Who's that with her?"

"Oh that's our friend Monique, we've known her for years."

An idea forms in Ron's mind when he sees the gleam in David's eye "she's single right now, why don't you talk to her."

"Yeah sure I'll just go up to her, hit her with my best game and ask her out. But wait I've never asked a girl out before, because I have no game."

"I'm hearing a sarcastic tone in your voice".

"If you think I'm going over there you're insane".

"Come on, I once got rejected by every girl in my school, and I got over it the next day."

"Ron you and I are different, I care what other people think about me. You my friend are do not."

"Come on lets just go over there"

"Never, nothing is making me go over to meet those girls. I never should have come here in the first place."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you're going to meet them."

"No way nothing is going--"

"Hey Ron, what's took you so long?"

David jumped forward at the sound of her voice, panicking he begins to walk away but Ron pulls him back.

"Kim, Mo', this is David. He's transferred to Middleton U today."

"Hello" Kim and Monique say in unison.

"Hi" David squeals in a high pitched voice. "Ahem , sorry, uh Hello".

"David here just moved into town and he's got no friends, so I thought we'd be the welcome wagon."

"Middleton is a great place, I'm sure you'll be happy here" said Kim

"Yeah it's um cool here, I guess."

"David is ridiculously shy Kim" Ron whispered to her.

"I can see that by the way he's subtly trying to walk away from us." Kim looked into Ron's eye and knew he was up to no good. "So what are you planning Ron?"

"What do you mean"?

" I can see it on your face, you're planning something."

"Alright" He lowered his voice even further. "I've decided I'm going to get him and Monique together."

"How can you just decide that Ron, besides how long have you known him?"

"Like about two hours."

"Two hours, are you insane?"

"Come on he's good people"

"Aren't they cute" Monique tells David as Ron argued with Kim.

David picked his eyes of the floor "what oh them yeah um they look great together."

"No one deserves each other more then those two" She replied.

Suddenly a familiar beeping comes from Kim's pocket.

"Ron, will finish this discussion later, what's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim I'd just thought you'd like to know, that there' s been some reports that Steve Franklin has been spotted in the downtown area."

Eavesdropping David became fully alert.

"Excellent Wade, did you get any info on this Shadow Syndicate?"

"Sorry Kim but for some reason there isn't much information about any group by that name, I'll keep searching if you want."

"Please and thank you Wade," She turned to Ron "we'll just have to get all the info we can from this Steve. Sorry guys but we've got to g-- , uh Monique what happened to David."

Monique looked around in all directions "I don't know, but he was standing here a minute ago."

Ron shook his head, "I guess he got to scared and ran off."

* * *

Steve Franklin stood alone at the abandoned construction site, it was unusually quiet tonight. He figured there probably wasn't another person within a two block radius of him; he pulled out his last cigarette and took a long slow drag. 

"Ah sweet poison" he muttered to himself, being on the run didn't give him enough time to enjoy a good smoke.

Suddenly a figure approached him from the darkness, a man who looked to be in his forties. Wisps of gray ran through his rough black hair, with an arrestingly deep voice he began to speak.

"What are you still doing in Middleton?"

"Well Whiskey if you don't remember, I live here and I used to run these streets."

"Not anymore, Middleton belongs to the Syndicate."

"Yeah I know that, that's why I joined up instead of fighting back. But you guys aren't holding up your part of this partnership."

"What do you mean?"

"I was lead to believe once I joined, that I would be invincible, that the cops wouldn't be able to touch me. But if you haven't guessed I'm being hunted like a dog," he took another drag on his cigarette.

"That's not our fault, you screwed up by getting beaten by a bunch of brats."

"So I screw up once and its all over, you just toss me to the wolves."

"Well not really you've done some good work for us, so we'll give you a choice, we'll let you stay in the group with severely reduced power of course, or you can walk away and deal with cops. Of course we'd have to shut you up, to protect our interests, you understand."

"Oh yes I understand completely I have the choice between being a castrated henchmen or taking a dirt nap."

"That was a vulgar interpretation but you get the gist, you've got until tomorrow to figure it out" Whiskey said as he walked away.

"Tell me something before you go Whiskey, why Middleton?"

"Every town has its secrets, there is something very important here and the boss wants it."

"You care to tell me what's so important that you have take over this town?"

"Sorry but that info is on a need to know basis."

Steve laughed as Whiskey walked away "nice talking to you Whiskey, tell the wife I said hello."

"I don't have a wife" Whiskey replied.

"Well that's surprising, you're such a catch" Steve replied sarcastically.

Whiskey ignored his comment and continued walking, when he was far enough away, he reached for his cell phone".

"Alright send the toy over, I've got some trash here that needs to be picked up"

"But I thought you were going to give him until tomorrow" said the voice on the other line.

"Well I've changed my mind".

"I'll send him over".

* * *

Steve watched as the clouds passed over the moon, temporarily covering the area in complete darkness. He had a decision to make, a decision that might affect the rest of his life. Maybe he should run, he might be able to get away. He had always yearned for power, and remaining in the syndicate would put him back at the bottom. Ruining everything he had worked so hard for. 

"All those crimes for nothing" he growled.

A few minutes later as was mulling over where his life went wrong, a figure dressed in black appeared from behind him.

"Alright Steve this game is over I'm taking you down".

He turned towards the figure "well what have we got here, you' re one of those bastards who got me into this mess. The one with the stupid ninja costume."

"Yeah, well you got lucky last time, this time its just you and me", replied David.

As David began to make his move, the two of them heard movements in the shadows. It was a crackling should as if some one was walking on aluminum foil. The crackling stopped but then it was followed by the stamping of heavy foot steps on asphalt. The sound made the hairs on Steve's neck stand up, he knew what those sounds were.

"Shit, looks as if they've already decided for me"

A moment later a gloom shrouded figure moved out from beside a tent that housed construction equipment. The creature resembled a hulk like human, dark skin that looked like aged bronze. It had beady red eyes and its five fingered hands were human like. Although each of them had an extra joint in each, and it's knuckles were larger and bonier then a normal man's.

"What the hell is that?" Cried David.

"That my friend is what's going kill us. Should have brought those other brats along with you. Shame, I hope you've had a good life. Steve said as he lit up another cigarette

"We're here but were not his friends."

David watched as Kim and Ron descended from somewhere above.

"Flashy entrance" remarked Steve.

"It comes from years of practice" Ron retorted

Kim turned to Steve "alright this time you're going down"

"That seems to be a reoccurring theme around here sweet heart. I'll tell you what, you beat that thing and I'll go quietly".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whiskey watched from the back of a car, a safe distance away. His eyes focused on the developing situation.

"Hey whiskey it seems that some nosy idiots are interfering with the trash pick up."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter he's been ordered to kill any witnesses."

"You call that thing a he?"

"Well he's still human, except he's just a little bit modified."

"So these chumps anyone we know?"

"Actually yes, we were planning to get to them eventually. Looks like were killing four birds with one stone." He gave a hand signal to driver "let's go".

"Alls well that ends well I guess" replied the driver as he turned the ignition and pulled out.

* * *

The creature let out a low growl as if announcing itself to them. 

"Ewww, if beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so is ugliness".

"Kim he's not ugly he suffering from severe appearance deficiency".

The thing lumbered towards them.

"Be careful they're quick" warned Steve.

As if it that was his cue, the thing lunged forward with cat like speed. Without breaking stride it backhanded David from its path, then shoved Kim sending her sprawling along the ground. It charged directly towards Steve. Ron attempted to cut it off , but instead of slowing down. It grabbed him by the neck

"Ron" David and Kim screamed out at the same time.

"Thanks for taking the bullet for me kid" Steve yelled as he attempted to run off. Leaving Ron in the monster's grasp.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of action in this one (and the cliffhanger), but they'll be plenty of it in the next chapter. 


End file.
